


kissing people, forgetting things

by Tintentrinkerin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirtier than usual, Dirty Talk, I'm old, Kinky stuff, M/M, Polyamory, Smut, Sub!Sam, Threesome, Wincest - Freeform, and rusty, dom!Dean, have mercy pls, haven't written smut in ages, i feel dirty now, kitty kink, no proofread for the wicked, sub!jack, winkline - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintentrinkerin/pseuds/Tintentrinkerin
Summary: When Dean finds out that Sam and Jack don't take the case seriously, he decides to punish them.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Winkline
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	kissing people, forgetting things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ficforthought](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/gifts).



Jack chuckled, face burning red and his heart racing. Adrenaline flushed all trough his body. Was he really doing that? Right now? Here? On a case? But there was no hesitation, only arousal and he couldn't say no to Sam. Ever.  
Sam smirked, placing kisses on Jack's neck and having his hands under Jack's shirt already. „It's fine, trust me“, he purred. „It will be fine, honey.“  
„Hah but Sam... when Dean finds out, and he will-“, Jack drew a sharp breath when Sam's big hands, his big and warm hands wandered across his hips and further down in Jack's pants.  
„Kiss me, honey.“ Sam's words made Jack shiver in anticipation. He looked up in Sam's hazel eyes and leaned into a kiss. First it was soft and gentle but soon Sam wrapped his hands around Jack's middle, holding him close. Jack escaped a soft moan and that's when they got to hold each other tight, hands tracing fabric and trying to sneak under several layers. „Good“, Sam whispered on Jack's trembling lips. „Dean taught you quite a lot already...“ Jack blushed and buried his face in his caretaker's flannel. „He did...“, he finally muttered. „More, Sam... please...“  
Sam wasn't surprised that Jack wanted more. He was eager and curious and horny. For a kid that should barely be old to go to school. But he had ages so fast, and his mind matured so quickly it was hard to keep track. But what was a kid like Jack without the practical experiences? He knew nothing about the world but seemed like an adult already. Appearances are often deceiving. And Sam was more than willing to give Jack more. Everything.  
That's why Sam didn't hesitate. He kissed Jack again, parted his lips and moaned silently into the kiss. Echoing Jack's soft and shaky moans. 

„You gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me right now!“  
When Jack and Sam heard Dean's voice, loud and clear both jumped in surprise and fright.  
„We're on a case and you have nothing better to do than... make out? In a dark alley? Really, Sam?“

So far Dean's voice didn't really sound surprised neither disappointed. But there was an edge in it and Sam knew it. Jack wasn't used to it until now that's why he turned around, his face deep red and his voice high pitched.  
„Sorry Dean, I... we – we umm...“ Jack lifted his shoulders helplessly.  
„You what, kitten?“ Dean came closer. His suit was open, tie loosened. The word kitten sent a tingle down Jack's spine and he was still insecure on how to act when Dean used it. No one else but those three seemed to be around. There was traffic nearby and the humming made Jack feel dizzy.  
„I'm sorry, we didn't mean to. It just...!“ Jack shot a look at Sam, but his partner didn't seem to make any effort to help in this situation.

And Sam really didn't intend to help. It was part of their game. Sam's and Dean's. Their relationship has gained a new perspective when Jack entered the couple and they became a triad. All of this here was consensual, Jack loved the thrill. And the slight embarassment. And when Dean used his nickname for Jack it was more than clear that it was an invitation for all three to play. Instead of helping, Sam showed a smug grin and laid a hand in Jack's back, pushing forward.  
„We couldn't help it, Dean. Jack wants me, what can I say? I just gave him what he wanted.“  
Jack stiffened and then gave Sam a grudging look. „And what about you?!“

Sam just pushed him further towards Dean. And Dean now looked at Sam, eyes playfully narrowed. Sam knew the look. He wouldn't get away easily, too. But he was more experienced than Jack and he knew what he wanted. „Gave him what he wanted, huh?“  
Dean's green eyes focused on Sam. He squared his shoulders, showing off that he maybe was shorter than Sam, but definitely the dominant one here.  
„Yes“, Sam replied, still maintaining eye contact.  
And when Dean finally stood in front of them, Sam seemed to look smaller now. And Jack felt dizzy, breathless. And feeling the tension built up, he wanted to cling onto Sam and beg first Sam then Dean to do whatever they liked. 

„Seems to be both of you act like cats in heat. Don't put all the blame on the kitten. He's barely able to control himself.“  
Dean was so close now, Jack could smell his perfume. He gasped and looked up to Dean, pleading. „I'm so sorry...“ He said, but Dean laid a finger on his open mouth. „Shh, kitten. You know you messed up, right?“  
Jack nodded, holding back tears of embarassment. „I know. And you know what happens when you mess up, right? I have to punish you.“  
Jack nodded again. Now supressing a sob. Dean's thumb gently rubbed over Jack's lower lip before he laid his hand on Jack's throat. He didn't try to choke Jack, not at all. It was a gesture of dominance, of 'you know where you belong, kitten' and Jack shivered. Dean placed his other hand on Sam's throat, but he was less gentle with his brother. Sam gulped but let it happen.  
„And you, … baby. You should've known better. What did I say about giving in to kitten's attempts to seduce you, hmm? Tell me.“

Sam's voice was a whisper. „I have to ask for permission, master...“  
Now it was Sam, signalling he interpreted the situation as playful. He gave Jack an assuring look.  
„Did you ask for permission, baby?“  
Sam wanted to shake his head but Dean's grip around his throat was tightening when he tried. He then said, sighing „No I didn't, master.“

Dean's eyes lightened up. He let go of both his partners and turned around.  
„Seems like my needy boys will need a lesson in obedience. To the car. Both of you. Now.“

Jack gave Sam a look and then whispered. „You did this on puporse, Sam!“  
Sam's answer was a chuckle and when he got to the car, following Dean he chirped „Thank me later.“

The car ride was silent and Dean had abandoned both of them to the back seat. Always back checking the mirror if his partners would start grabbing each other again.  
But Jack was heavily intimidated by Dean's dominant persona, he didn't even dare to look at Sam. It was thrilling and embarassing at the same time and Jack was still getting used to all of it. In all his uneasiness of the situation he enjoyed the attention of Dean and Sam equally. Sam however was kind of a brat type and liked to tease Dean's dark side. He actively initiated atmospheres of sexual tension, like in the alley. It was Sam's need for Dean's attention. Even when the attention meant punishment later. 

Back at the bunker, Dean let Sam and Jack lead the way to their shared rooms deep down the halls. And when they entered their sleeping room, Dean closed the door with a loud thud.  
Jack jumped at the noise and turnt around just to see Dean taking off his tie with one smooth but sudden move. „You messed up, kitten. And you know I hate punishing you.“ Jack whimpered at the sight. Sam was suspiciously silent. „I- I'm sorry... daddy...“ Jack then managed to say, his voice husky.

„No more words, kitten. Get naked. Both of you.“

Sam's movements were sly while Jack struggled to undress himself the way Dean liked it. First their shirts, then pants, underwear. Socks. Sam always folded his clothes and put them on a chair nearby and since Jack learned from him, he did the same. Dean looked over to them supervising them. When Sam and Jack were completely naked, Dean ordered „kneel.“  
Jack got down on his knees, sitting on heels, head up, hands on his thighs. Palms pointed upwards. Sam did the same. It was fascinating for Jack to see Sam like this. Sam was usually a warrior, like Dean. And he never let anyone boss him around. Except Dean. In this room.

„Good. Stay.“  
And then Dean left the room. Jack knew that Dean would now shower and get ready for what was about to come. He would let his submissives wait, like usual. And while in Jack a lot of emotions drove a rollercoaster, Sam was perfectly calm. Jack sometimes envied Sam for his calmness, he knew it was learned. After years of servitude. And Sam and Dean were into much heavier kink than Jack and they wouldn't let him accompany them in harder sessions. Yet.

Jack's knees and heels started hurting but he knew he had to hold still. He didn't even dare to breathe loudly as long as Dean wasn't back and allowed him to move.  
It took Dean at least half an hour to come back and by now Jack felt numb and itchy everywhere, while Sam had gotten in a trance like state. He even smiled, while he looked down at his own palms that laid perfectly still on Sam's thighs.  
Dean closed the door again with a loud thud. He was in a new suit, it smelled of fresh cotton and Dean's deodorant.  
„Did kitten behave?“ Dean asked. Sam didn't look up, just whispered „Yes, Master.“ 

Jack always felt belittled when Dean talked like Jack wasn't there but it was part of their game and deep down he loved how both cared about him. In their own ways.  
„Get up. Only Sam.“ And Sam stood up, mumbling a devoted „Yes, Master.“  
Because he wasn't given permission to look up, Jack only could hear the rustling of the sheets when Sam got on the bed. The following sounds weren't new to Jack either. It was the clattering of handcuffs. Dean and Sam had a silent conversation and all Jack could identify was Sam's sub voice and Dean's gentle praise. „You're such a good boy tonight, Sammy. You're sorry you disobeyed, huh?“ It sounded like a mother soothing its child and Jack felt a jolt of arousal when he overheard their communication. He wanted to be on this bed so badly himself. 

„Kitten? Get up. Come here.“

Jack couldn't get up as fast as he wanted to. And when he looked over to the king size bed, Sam laid on his back, arms tied together with one of Dean's belts to the brass bed frame. Sam was clearly aroused, his cock hard and already leaking pre-cum. And Dean still fully dressed, besides the missing belt, stood in front of the bed, seemingly desinterested in Sam's appearance. Jack's stomach twisted in the best way.  
Slowly he approached Dean, now looking down, obviously aroused at Sam's sight. And Sam looked at Jack, with teary, hungry eyes.  
„I decided, now that you two can't get even keep your hands off each other on a case, I will punish you, by... well, you see. See how badly Sammy wants you? Look.“ Dean reached down and slowly, teasingly jerked Sam's cock. Sam thrusted in Dean's palm, desperately, panting slightly. „He's so needy to feel your tight little hole around his cock, he would probably accept any punishment by now... just to have it.“ Jack looked at Dean's moving hand. Mesmerized. And Dean's words only made it harder for Jack to contain his own needy whines.  
Dean stopped jerking Sam and looked over to Jack, whose eyes grew wider and wider. „But... we all know both of you don't deserve it. You embarassed me. Both of you. Someone could've seen you!“

Jack muttered „I'm sorry, De-- daddy... I didn't mean to..“. But he knew his words wouldn't change anything by now.  
„Hush, kitten. Get on top of Sam.“

With shaking legs Jack climbed onto the bed and he was about to spread his legs over Sam's cock to let him in when Dean got a grip of Jack's hair and pulled. Just slightly, but enough for Jack to whimper and moan and stop in his movements.  
„What. Did. I. Say? Did I allow you to fuck my brother?“

„N-no daddy...“ Jack whimpered, tears in his eyes.  
„Exactly. I didn't. I said, get on top of him. Place your head on his chest, lie down on him, legs spread, let your knees carry your weight. And then spread your cute little hole for me and I'll think about what I will do to you.“ Jack buried his face on Sam's neck as he did what Dean wanted him to do. When he placed himself he could feel his cock rubbing against Sam's and both gasped a little. Sam's heartbeat wasn't that steady now, his heart pounded hard and fast against Jack's sensitive skin. It was embarassing to spread his legs, lower his body on Sam's and then, with his hands, spread his butt cheeks apart. Jack could feel his hole clench and loosen again. It was humiliating to be upon Sam like this and showing Dean how needy he was.  
„Look at that your greedy hole, kitten.“ Dean purred. Jack couldn't see what Dean was doing, he still hid his face on Sam's chest but he felt Dean's warm hand on his skin, cupping his buttcheek and then, a gentle slap. Jack gasped. Damn.  
„And you wanted Sammy to fuck you right?“  
Jack nodded. „Yes, daddy... I wanted Sam to fuck me in that alley... I was ready for it, daddy...“  
„And you wouldn't have asked for permission first, would you?“  
When Dean talked like that he sounded like a satisfied, full lion, rolling on his back to let the sun shine on his fur. It was silky and warm and oh so dangerous to hear him talk like that.  
There was no denying it, so Jack replied with a shaky voice. „No, daddy... I wouldn't have asked for permission... I was so desperate for Sam's big cock I.. I can't resist...“

Sam beneath Jack uttered a moan. And Dean laughed. „You two are really needy. So fucking needy.“ Another gentle slap on Jack's ass.  
„Oh God“, he moaned. Just fuck me already...

„You can't wait for it, kitten?“ Dean laughed again. Rough now. And his hand disappeared. Instead Jack heard how Dean pulled down the zipper of his pants. And then – Jack almost cried in anticipation, he felt Dean's hard throbbing cock teasing Jack's hole.  
„No, I can't daddy... I really can't.“

„Is that an appropriate punishment, kitten? Sammy? Fucking him on top of you and all you can do is … watch?“  
Sam's chest was humming when he answered. „Yes, Master... ugh, it's appropriate.“  
Dean sounded very pleased. „Yes I think so, too. Next time maybe, I will tie your feet to the bedhead also, what do you think? You're flexible enough and then I can freely choose which hole to fuck first...“  
Jack got dizzy by the image of Dean fucking him on top of Sam and then switching in between. 

„Open wide, kitten. Don't loosen your grip. I want to see your hungry hole clench...“  
And Jack opened as wide as possible. Dean rubbed his cock over Jack's butt over and over, teasing his anus, gently pushing without thrusting inside. And Jack knew how much Dean liked begging. So he begged. „Please daddy, fill my hole, I can't wait any longer... I need you inside me.“

Another rough chuckle. „Hear that, baby? Jack is so hungry for my cock now. I wonder which he likes better. Yours... or … mine?“  
All Jack could do now was whimper and push his ass in Dean's direction, desperately wanting him to finally, finally fuck him into oblivion.

„Both!“, he cried. „I want both!“

Dean clicked his tongue. „Tssssk, kitten. Not now. Not yet.“  
And that's when Dean let some lube drip on Jack's hole. And then, Jack felt Dean's tip push in. Slowly first. Dean's strong fingers digging in Jack's sensitive flesh when he grabbed Jack's ass and pulled him closer. 

It was painful, but not even close to something Jack wouldn't like. He liked how it felt, how tight he was around Dean's cock. It was delicious. Dean pushed Jack's hands away and ordered „Support yourself.“ His voice was a hiss now, words spoken through gritted teeth. „Support yourself and look into Sam's eyes. Let him see how much you enjoy getting impaled by my cock. Show him what a slut you are!“  
And Jack did it. His forearms beside Sam's head he looked down on his partner, while sobbing and moaning in joy.  
Jack could tell how much Sam liked watching him get fucked by Dean. „Good kitten...“, Dean growled while thrusting into Jack. „Daddy!“, Jack cried while he felt how Dean kept hitting deep and hard and... ohh his sweet spot. Jack knew he couldn't come like this, not yet, but he knew he'd learn also that. Between their grinding cocks Jack felt how he and Sam leaked a lot of pre-cum. Jack quivered and panted in pleasure, feeling Dean getting even bigger inside him and in his urge to please his daddy, Jack clenched his hole as hard as he could.  
Dean's hand gently pulled Jack's hair and when his thrusts turned wild, harder and Dean started growling Jack's name all Jack could do was push against Deans hips, finding a rhythm and make Dean cum.  
„Such a good... boy“, Dean panted and with a final hard, almost brutal thrust Dean came inside Jack. For a second he froze, Jack felt hot cum pumping inside his body and then Dean hit himself through the aftershocks and then let go of Jack's hair and his ass. Gently and still breathing heavily Dean rubbed Jack's back and placed a kiss between his shoulders.  
„You took it so good, kitten. So very good.“  
The praise let Jack smile and sigh in relief. Sam under him squirmed and gently rocked his hips against Jack's. 

„And now that both of you got what they deserve, I will show some mercy. Kitten, untie Sammy. Keep my cum inside, don't waste it.“ Jack nodded, got up and clenched as hard as he could to keep Dean's juice inside while he untied Sam's restraints. Dean watched them, still a little shaky, sweat glistening on his forehead.  
Sam rubbed his ankles slightly but stayed where he was, since Dean hadn't allowed him to get up. Jack didn't get up as well, he looked over to Dean who just closed his zipper again and then showed Jack what to do.  
„Now you may sit on Sam's cock a little. You're open wide, you're lubed, it shouldn't hurt. Now, get it on. Show me how badly you still need it.“ Jack shivered at the words, and mumbled a tiny „thank you, daddy“ looking at Dean with big blue eyes. 

And then Jack lowered himself on Sam's member and he moaned in ecstacy and satisfaction to finally feel Sam too.  
„Hold him steady.“ Dean said to Sam as Dean himself got on the bed himself, sat behind Jack and held his shoulders. „Relax, lean against me, spread your legs, show Sam your beautiful body, will you, kitten?“  
Jack gasped when let himself fall against Dean's broad chest and looked out for support. Dean placed Jack's hand on his thighs. The fabric of Dean's pants was rough but that was helping a lot. And then Jack started moving, Sam held his hips in place and Jack leaned onto Dean, let his head fall against his dom's shoulder.  
„Good boy, you're doing so well. Show Sam how I taught you to ride a man like him, would you? Make daddy proud, kitten..“ 

Jack moaned and cried while bouncing on Sam's big and broad cock. He felt full. Greedy. Needy for an orgasm. As Dean would know what was going on in Jack's mind he wrapped a hand around Jack's cock and started jerking him. Now Jack felt how Sam moved inside him and Dean's firm hand around his cock. It was too much. He couldn't handle all of it. „I'm gonna cum, daddy..“ Jack pressed his head against Dean's chest. „May I cum, daddy,... please please please...“  
Dean's hand stopped jerking for a second but then he whispered in Jack's ear „Of course, sweetheart. Cum when you need to... You're so good... I need to see you cum all over Sammy's belly. Can you do that? Shoot a big load for me. Yes?“

All Jack could do was nod. Sam's grip around Jack's slender hips tightened and he thrusted harder into Jack's now gaping hole... after being fucked by Dean and now by Sam there was no way for him to clench any tighter.  
Jack felt the orgasm rushing towards him, how his insides started clenching and when Dean's hand and Sam's thrusts went frantic, Jack couldn't hold it anymore. He came all over Sam's belly and chest even reaching up to Sam's jaw. Sam also came a second afterwards, thrusting his and Dean's cum back into Jack. It was a mess of cries and moans, shivers and aftershocks. Jack leaned against Dean, eyes closed, panting.  
Satisfied, full, happy. Sam's grip had left pink marks on Jack's hips but nothing too bad. No bruises. Never. 

Dean held Jack close, mumbling sweet everythings in his ear. „Good boy... so good...“ he stroke over Jack's damp hair, brushed a tear away. It took Jack couple of minutes to calm down enough to respond. He laid his hand upon Dean's, looked up to his caretaker and smiled. It was a lazy, crooked smile. A sign how happy Jack was. And how he let himself go. „Thank you“, he mumbled. Leaving it to interpretation if he meant Sam or Dean or both. Dean thought, it was probably both.  
„Come on, I'll help you get up.“ And Dean helped Jack to get off of Sam and then bedded the Nephil beside his brother. Dean got out of his pants and shirt and accompanied his partners. Sam was the big spoon, as usual, Jack in the middle and Dean the big one. 

„I need to shower“, Jack mumbled against Sam's back. Dean let his fingers comb through Jack's hair. All three slightly chuckled.

„Later... let's cuddle for a sec“, Dean then suggested. „You good, sweetheart?“  
Jack nodded. „Yes, Dee... i'm good. Better than good.“ 

Dean kissed Jack's shoulder. And after a moment Sam turned around and kissed Jack's forehead, then his lips. Jack leaned into Sam's affectonate kisses and caresses.  
„Thank you“, Jack whispered on Sam's lips.  
„Told you“, Sam replied and placed another kiss on Jack's face.

The triad let the minutes of bliss go by, just cuddles and kisses and praising each other. Jack felt endlessly loved by these two men and he couldn't think of better boyfriends to have. Ever.

And then, with a stiffled laugh, Dean whispered into the room. „By the way, I killed the monster before I found you two making out. In case you were wondering.“

Jack knew he had forgotten about something.


End file.
